


Sea of love

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mermaid Alternate Universe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: It was time to say goodbye.
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sea of love

**Author's Note:**

> Netherlands = Willhelm.
> 
> Denmark = Magnus.

He didn’t want that day to end. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. How could he? He didn’t even know if he would return to that place ever again. 

After all his adventures, as an experienced trader, that one was going to leave him with so many memories. The worst of it was that he wouldn’t be able to share it with anyone. He was sure that even if he tried to tell what he had seen, people would consider him as a nutjob and he couldn’t afford to lose his way of life. 

He took off from the inn where he was staying and made sure nobody was following him. He got up early so he could be on time for the ship. He needed time to talk to him one last time before being separated forever. 

Now and then, he watched over his shoulder. After walking a couple of miles, far from the town, he relaxed a bit more. He had made the same trip almost every single day since he had arrived at that island, six months ago. 

Every step he made, the more nervous he got. He wanted to treasure that time for the rest of his life. 

The ocean in front of him looked so calm. If he had to be honest, he wished the waters behave like that every time he had to sail. It was such a beautiful day of summer. It was like a hidden paradise on Earth. 

He took off his boots and rolled up his pants. Then he whistled. Every time he wondered if he was going to show up. After all, a creature like him was unpredictable. Maybe that day he could have just decided to not appear. That thought made him sweat. He needed to say goodbye or he wouldn’t be able to take that ship. 

After maybe ten or fifteen minutes of him just standing there on the sand, he saw a bright scarlet tail on the surface of the ocean. Willhelm ran to the ocean as fast as he could. He never felt such happiness and relief in his entire life like at that moment.

“Hey, Will!!!” Magnus shouted as he swan as he had never done it in his entire life. 

“Magnus, dear” Willhelm gave him a sad smile. If only he could capture him forever. 

Magnus hugged him tight, using all his strength. At first, anyone could have sworn that he looked like a regular man. After all, his face and torso belonged to a human. However, from the waist and below, a huge red tail appeared. It allowed him to swim for long distances with barely making any effort. 

They kissed on the lips. Willhelm wasn’t sure how he could just forget about him. Magnus was the most extraordinary being he had ever meet and it wasn’t because of his tail or the scales that he had instead of ears. 

  
Magnus was just wonderful in all the sense of the word: Always caring for him; making him laugh about stories of lost sailors or just giving him that warmth that he could never found in another human being:    
  
“I’m  sorry, ” Willhelm said. 

Magnus gently touched one of his cheeks. 

“Why? Are you regretting this?” 

“No, no. Not all” Willhelm looked at the clear water below him. He couldn’t face Magnus “It’s just—”

“It’s time” Magnus replied. 

Willhelm nodded. He didn’t want to let go of Magnus. He wished he could stay there forever. But life must continue, even though it wasn’t the way he would have loved. 

“I don’t regret it, Magnus. Just wish it could be longer, that’s all” He explained. 

Willhelm looked at Magnus once more. He was a jewel in his heart, a jewel that he could never share with anyone else. 

“Well, if you ever come back, I’ll be here” Magnus promised. 

“I can’t—” Willhelm bit his lips. Say it at loud would make things harder than they already were. 

“I know” Magnus took a deep breath. 

Silence. Just the wind blowing behind their backs. It was like the rest of the world just didn’t exist, except the two of them. 

“Please take care of yourself” Magnus requested “I won’t be there to help you out” 

“You do the same. Don’t approach random sailors as you did with me. I don’t want you to get hurt. People can be brutal” Willhelm thought that it would be for the best if he could warn him about other people. At the same time, he didn’t want to think about the possibility of being replaced by someone else, even though it was very selfish of him.

“Do you love me, Will?”

Willhelm smiled. 

“I will forever love you, Magnus” He replied before holding him between his arms tightly.

Magnus rested his head in Willhelm’s chest, despite knowing that he was going to get him wet. But he didn’t care. He wanted to feel that love one last time. 

“I love you. Until I stop swimming on this waters” He promised. 

Willhelm closed his eyes.  Indeed , he believed that Magnus was a magical creature. After all, no one had loved him as deeply as he did and he was sure he wouldn’t find such treasure ever again. 


End file.
